


Djinn There, Done That

by PunkassCrossroadsDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkassCrossroadsDemon/pseuds/PunkassCrossroadsDemon
Summary: A Collection of One Shots with TFW where Y/N gets captured by a Djinn.





	Djinn There, Done That

After yet another case gone awry, thanks to you, you told the guys that you needed some alone time. After 3 years of hunting together, they started to understand how you operated, and they understood that after researching, interviewing and what not back to back, multiple cases in a row, you didn’t “operate at full capacity”, as Castiel so gently put it.  
With the intent of heading to a bar to drink away some of the last month's stress, you took mounted your motorcycle that had been parked in the bunkers garage, next to Dorothy's, since the last quick milk run you’d done over 3 months ago. Although you never named your bike, it was your Baby, so to speak. After the engine roars to life, you take off towards the closest purveyor of alcohol.  
Half an hour and a pretty steep tab at the bar later, you are gone. Far too gone to ride your bike home in good conscience, but not too gone to remember you have three guys in your phone who’d drop everything if you needed them to. Smiling at the realization of the amazing company your sorry ass was fortunate enough to find and trick into believing you’re worth something, you pull out your phone. Once you put your password in, you have exactly 6 seconds to open your contact app before your phone dies.

“Fan- friggin’-tastic.”

You put two fingers up to signal the bartender. You’re greeted with a flirty smile, tan skin and smoky eyed woman with interesting tattoos on both arms. Boy, Deans missing out here. 

“What can I get you sweetheart?” She asks, leaning across the bar

For all the teasing Dean gives you “Keeping your options open, I dig that” your flirting and all around social skills are up to par with Castiel's, on a good day.

“Um.. my uh, phone just died on me. Does the bar have one?”  
“Inside? Nah, old kook is too cheap to spring for one. There’s a pay phone outside though, near the handicap parking. You need change?”  
“Nah, I’m good. Thanks…”  
“Aman.”  
“Pretty.”

She blushes. 

“Thanks.”  
“I’ll, uh.. See you round.”  
“Sure thing.”

After paying your tab, you hopped off the bar stool with all the grace of a newborn horse. Composing yourself, and making sure nobody saw that, you make your way out the door to find the payphone. The muggy June air makes sweat start to bead around your hairline and at the nape of your neck. Dragging the back of your hand across your forehead, you walk over to the payphone and put in two quarters. After dialing Sam’s phone number, knowing that Destiel would give you shit for getting so drunk without any of them there.

“Hello?”  
“Hey s~ Sammy.” You slurred over the phone  
“Y/N? Are you… drunk?”  
“Only a lot.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m great. I’m downtown, at some pub call O’... o something. It’s always an O’Somethin’, ain’t it.”  
“I know the place. Just stay put and I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”  
“Alrighty then, guess I’ll just-”

You suddenly drop the phone and turn around, fists raised. Hunter reflexes man, even drunk, I still got it. It turns out to be Aman. You put your fists down.

“Sorry, you scared me.”  
“No problem. I just wanted to let you know that you forgot something.”  
“What?”  
“My tip.”

With a quick jab, you were out like a light.

~

When you woke up, you were back at the bunker. You startled awake, trying to remember what happened. Bar. Whiskey. Vodka. Some pink shit. Cute bartender. You vaguely remember calling Sam to come get you. 

Poor moose, probably had to carry my ass to the Impala. 

Speaking of which, you two were supposed to exercise today. In hindsight, asking P90X video instructor looking dude to become your workout buddy was a bad idea, but it keeps you sane and, with all the driving and sitting you do during cases, in shape, so you don’t complain… too much.  
With the image of 5 miles, push ups, chin ups and Peptalk Peter in front of you, you sigh and leave your room, which looked a lot neater than it did last night.

I swear, if that winged 50’s housewife cleaned last night… 

Shaking your head, you make your way to the library/office/dining room - do we even use any other rooms - only to find nobody here, but 5 seats pulled out, books or a laptop in front of each. 

Five? 

Checking the seat that hasn’t been sat in, out of respect, you frowned. You picked up the phone with the familiar background picture of the Tran’s together.

Kevin.

Among the organized clutter of research materials, here was a note.

“About time you got up kiddo. Me, Sam and Kevin headed out to get some “supplies”. Cas’s still AWOL, so if you see his feathery ass, lock him up in the dungeon. Just don’t go too Christian Grey on him, he’s a sensitive guy. See you when we get back, but there’s snow, so it might take awhile. Oh, and Merry XMas, ya filthy animal. And a happy new year.”

Due to the fact that you function at less than half your normal capacity, which is really saying something, you didn’t realize that familiar decorations surrounded you. The last time the guys got this into Christmas was… the first one you all had together. Charlie and Jodi even came. Your first feeling was happy nostalgia, followed by confusion and worry.

What the hell happened to me to cause some happy memory?

As you thought about it, your handsome feathery friend whooshed himself right up in your personal space.

“Hey Castiel.”

You don’t know why, but you’ve always prefered using his full name.

“Y/N… where are we?”  
“You don’t remember?”

He shakes his head.

“It’s Christmas, from approximately 2 years ago. I- wait, why are you here?”  
“I don’t know?”  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t know, I just… I feel like I am forgetting something important.”  
“Like what, putting yourself on top of the christmas tree?”  
“Why would I- oh. Very funny.”

You giggled and made your way to the kitchen. While you’re stuck in one of your favorite memories with your favorite angel, you might as well make a favorite holiday drink of yours. Going to the refrigerator, you notice that the entire thing is empty, save for some takeout that may or may not have sprouted life. Sighing, you closed the door, to be met with another note, this time in Kevin’s handwriting.

“Good luck [Nickname]”

Luck with what?

As if to answer your question, Castiel asks one of his own.

“What is that plant?”

Are you kidding me Tran?

You look heavenward and sigh as you see the it.

“That’s a mistletoe.”  
“This is the plant that causes people to kiss one another?”  
“Yes.”  
“What causes the urges?”  
“Spiked eggnog and crushes mostly.”

He looks at you confused.

“Nevermind. There’s no mojo to it really. More of a tradition.”  
“So, people don’t have to kiss under it.”  
“No obligation, unless the person under it is really pushy and/or drunk.”  
“Would you like to Y/N?”

You look at him, surprised. This is not how the memory really goes. When you notice and explain, he kisses you on the cheek, in a friendly drunk kinda way. The way he’s looking at you now though, is far from friendly.

“Castiel, I don’t…”  
“Back then, we barely knew each other… but now? After all this time, those weeks of human emotions that I felt, I understand now.”  
“Understand what Cas?”

He looks at you, not used to hearing you use his nickname

“My feelings.”

You gulp, looking up at the face that you never saw anything more than a friend, at least, that’s what you had finally convinced yourself. You knew that no human, let alone a damn celestial being, would be able to look past your flaws and scars from long ago, before the Winchesters were nothing more than names you heard in passing. From what you told the brothers, which was nowhere near all of it, you felt a strong mix of pity and understanding from the two. But you knew, had they known it all, they wouldn’t have been so keen on having your help, let alone your grumpy mornings and drunken ramblings. But with Castiel… Once, when you were very inebriated, you asked for him to check on something for you.   
You’d never known a being who could look into your soul, besides the demons you hunted, and when you had one in a tough spot, they liked to through its state in your face. You practically had to beg, tears and all, for Castiel to take a look. Afterwards, every time he gave you that look… there was no way he could see you as anything other than some charity case, some girl who thought she knew everything and was given a really big wake up call.   
He’d never mentioned it, and you liked to pretend it was all on your head, but now, looking at his face, full of concern and understanding and an emotion you refuse to recognize, you could see that it was real. He saw everything, knew everything… and he still cared for you.   
Rather than trying to put your feeling into words, you put your arms around his neck, and he put his hands on your waist. You two just held each other, looking at one another and slowly but surely leaned in until your lips were touching. First a peck, then another until they gradually grew longer and deeper. He crowded you against the counter and rub his thumbs along your sides, making you squirm a bit and laugh lightly into his mouth. You two pulled back and looked at each other. His hair was disheveled from you subconsciously running your fingers through it and his lips were flushed a darker shade of pink. And he was smiling.  
He didn’t do it often, and they weren’t very big, but they made you feel some type of way every time. Just as you two were about to kiss again, another Castiel popped into the room, surprising the both of you.

“Y/N, we need to talk.” The second Castiel said

You looked from him to the Castiel you were still wrapped around then back.

“I had a dream like this once.”  
“This is a dream.”

Embarrassingly you put your arms down and watch the most recent Castiel disappear. You looked at the one in front of you and raised an eyebrow.

“So, this wasn’t real huh?”  
“Well, it is a dream.”  
“I know that, I’m not stupid, I just-”

You were getting worked up and angry over your naivety.

“You know what? I am stupid. For ever thinking there was anything other than what it is; a dream.”  
“Y/N, you are not stupid. Let me explain.”  
“Don’t spare my feelings. I get it. Some broken down, barely functioning human falls in love with an angel and what? She’s supposed to think that a goddamn mistletoe would solve everything?”  
“Y/N-”  
“Don’t you dare offer me pity, don’t you-”

He grabs your face and brings your lips together again, much more passionate. As you’re about to tell him off for thinking that kissing you will fix anything, you see what he shows you.

Team free will are walking around an abandoned warehouse. Once they find Aman, the damn thing was still feeding off you when they do, the brothers kill it while Castiel checks on your well being. You are barely clinging to life, and the antidote will need to work extra hard to save you.

“She’s not well. I do not believe the antidote will be enough.”  
“What? No, it.. It has to be enough Cas.” Sam says, standing in front of you and lifting your eyes, seeing them look lifelessly at nothing  
“Friggin’ genies man… Can’t you try to heal her Cas?”  
“I’m afraid that at this point both my power and the antidote do not seem likely as strong enough.”  
“Dammit.”  
“What, are we just gonna sit around and watch her die?”  
“There is a way that might work, but-”  
“But what Cas?”  
“It’s a very small maybe at this point.”  
“Well, it’s all we got. So get to it.”  
“Very well then.”

The next thing you see is you in the library near the table.

“So this is…”  
“A dream. But this is me Y/N. Everything I said was true.”  
“But the other you-”  
“Was a part of me. Entering your dream seemed to have some odd effects on me. The part of me, the part that confessed was my humanity. The Castiel you saw before was strictly an angel of the lord.”  
“Factory settings.” You say quietly, merely thinking out loud  
“Precisely.”  
“Than what are you now?”

He puts his arms around you and pulls you in, more holding than hugging, but still pleasant.

“I am me. 100% Castiel; grace and humanity, swirling around in my vessel.”  
“And you meant what you said before?”  
“Of course. You know, I used to think that self-depreciation was something only seen in the Winchester gene pool, but it’s occurred to me that it’s just-”  
“The human condition?”  
“Yes. And oftentimes unnecessary. Y/N, you think so poorly of yourself, because of your past. But…”

At this point you are looking at his face, not knowing where any of this is going and trying to process all these emotions you’re feeling. He looks into your eyes and yours suddenly go wide. 

“You do yourself such a disservice.”

You look down, but he tilts your head up to look at him, one hand on your jaw.

“The goodness - purity - of your heart, astounding. And your soul? With all the damage it’s gone through, the fact that it continues to heal itself just goes to show how strong you are. I wish you could see what I see in you.”

He brings both his hands up and wipes the tears you didn’t even notice formed, let alone fell.

“I don’t know what to say Castiel.”  
“Well, whatever it is, say it once you wake up.”  
“But I’m dying. You showed me I-”  
“Y/N. You’ve become a Winchester, in the brothers eyes and in mine. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned is that Winchesters don’t go down without a fight.”

With that he was gone, you assume back to the real world to try and help you anyway he can there. You’re stuck there, absolutely confused. 

What? Do I just click my heels together three times and wish to go home?

With no other option, you close your eyes and do just that, minus clicking the slippers on your feet.

You wake up with a gasp. You look around and the first thing you see is two of each person in the room.

“Auntie Em?”  
“Y/N!” 

Sams the first to approach you, getting you out of the bindings that held you in place while you were unconscious. He then hugs you close.

“Do we have to go for that jog tomorrow?”

He just laughs and helps you stand.

“Nice to see she didn’t suck the humor out of you.”

Dean hugs you next, doing the thing where he puts his arm around your shoulders and kisses the top of your head.

“Don’t you do that again kid.”

With a woozy mock salute, you nod and get out of his arms. As you try to acclimate to consciousness, you notice a very standoffish angel.

“What? Can’t talk to me outside of my head?”

He cracks a small smile and hugs you. The two brothers look at each other, then back to you two. 

“Did we miss something?”

You just laugh and smile.

“Kinda.”


End file.
